Time will Tell
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: When Akane saw Ukyou and Ranma on a date.. she decided she needs to close her door for Ranma but how long can she hold it? and what would Ranma's reaction be? Especially when Shinnosuke comes by to visit Akane on the Tendou's? Final chapter is up...
1. Doors

Notes: The writer is not an expert in English and wrote this last 8 years ago...  
and this scene takes place a month after the Ryuganzawa Mission...

Another Fanfic brought to you by.. Chette-chan!  
This is just a 5 chapters Fanfic :)

**RANMA ½ FANFIC  
By: Franchette Carmela "kne-chan" Dizon**

TIME WILL TELL  
Based on Ranma characters  
created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Part 1: Doors**

Ucchan Okonomiyaki restaurant...

All the customers had been gone since 7:00pm. After that, Ukyou went upstairs to get ready for her date. After she chose her best dress, she stood up in front of the mirror and smiled to herself. Not bad she said, as she twirled and giggled. Then she opened her closet and blush when she saw the lipstick and make up she bought a while ago. "Well here goes nothing" she said, applying them to her face. After a few minutes, she blinked and blinked and saw a very beautiful girl standing in front of the mirror. "Gosh! make-up do change people's face!" she said, she stopped giggling when she heard the door opened downstairs. She gasped. He's here! his date!

Downstairs, Ranma sighed and sat on one of the chairs. He frowned looking at the grill. Why is he here by the way? he reminded himself that he promise Ukyou a date, this one for real though. Without Ukyou... He will not pass his literature subject. Akane though offered her help but because of another argument, arose because of shampoo so he ended up with Ukyou. He thought at first there is no exchange of the help but he was wrong. Not to mention, Akane doesn't know yet... so..

"Ranchan!"

Ranma looked at Ukyou and smiled.

Ukyou run towards Ranma and twirled around him, showing the dress. "Ranchan! How do I look?"

Ranma smiled, "The dress looks nice. Let's go" he said,

Ukyou frowned, Ranchan doesn't like this dress? "Uh.. Ranchan.. wait here.. I am going to get change" she said,

Ranma realizing, that it will take her another hour to prepare herself. He grabbed her and smiled, "no! you look.. Cute! very cute!" he said, smiling. please make this day end soon! he screamed in his mind.

Ukyou's eyes sparkled, "Really!"

Ranma smiled nervously, "Yeah, ah, can we go now?"

Ukyou smiled at him "Yes! But let me finished closing the shop ne?"

Ranma nodded

Street...

The evening is cold and romantic. Ukyou wrapping her hands around Ranma's arms, is ready for romance. She looks so beautiful too, boys who could see her could testify that she looks very attractive, some men frowned at Ranma... jealousy or angry because he cannot treat good women good. But... what are there business? They sighed and just let it be. Ranma on the hand, is not bit in a Romantic Mood. He was looking left and Right for her another Fiancée Akane, wondering to show up and Pound her in a mallet. He was wearing his usual clothes red Chinese T-shirt and a dark pants with flat shoes.

"Honey! Loosen up will ya?" Ukyou smiled at Ranma

Ranma without thinking blurted out, "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO LOOSEN UP IF I'M IN A DANGER ZONE? WHAT WILL AKANE DO IF SHE FINDS ME HERE WITH YOU? ON A DATE!" Ranma paused then he continued " SHE WILL KILL ME! THAT'S WHAT SHE'S GONNA DO!" Ranma yelling, Ukyou frowned, oh uh... Hey! After all what she have done for me, she do needs to have a good date he sighed, "Gomen Nasai (sorry) Ukyou...L-Let's have Fun okay?" Ranma nervously said,

Ukyou squeeze Ranma's arm. (erhm.. no it was more like SQUEEZE IT!) "You really mean that?" she asked, smiling now.

"Yeah, after all, you are my friend! so Let's have fun okay-" Ranma stopped when a brick hit his face. "OUCH!" He growled and looked at the direction where the object came from. "Hey! watch were you throwing thing-" he stopped when he saw a very angry Akane, aura flaring. "a...ka..ne..."

Akane walked towards them, "Here I am getting worried about you because I can't find you anywhere.. and now I see this!" she asked, glaring at Ukyou and then at Ranma.

Ukyou growled, "BUTT OUT AKANE!" she said,

"Why should I butt out!" Akane yelled,

"Ucchan... this is between me and Akane... please stay out of this" he said, stepping between them. "Akane, why don't you just go home?" he asked, "Remember that I am not your husband so I can date whoever I want to date-" Ranma stopped, his mind screaming IDIOT! he closed his eyes, and waited for a mallet, punch or kick. But he opened his eyes and blinked when he heard Akane cried. "Akane?" he asked, his heart beating fast when he saw her tears.

"Ranma? Why do I bother?" she asked, "Why do I even bother?" she asked again. "I am not important to you..." she said, bowing her head.

"H-Hey..." Ranma said, "It's not that.. I mean I-"

Akane wiped her tears and gave them both a fake smile. "I am going home now.. just go and enjoy your date with your kawaii Iinasuke (cute fiancee)." she said, then she turn her back on them, "and this kawaiikune (uncute)... girl will leave you two alone" she said,

"B-But-"

"Sayonara (goodbye) Ranma" Akane run away as fast as she could, crying endlessly

"Chotto Matte yo! (wait a minute) Akane!" Ranma shouted,

After 20 minutes of standing there,

Ukyou crossed her arms, "Oh brother" she said, then she grabbed Ranma. "Let's go Ranchan" she said,

Ranma sighed, "I.. guess so..." he said, he look one more time where Akane disappeared and sighed.

Ranma and Ukyou went to the park. The date became more like a counseling date than a romantic date. Ukyou as the annoyed listener and Ranma pouring everything to her. Ukyou rolled her eyes, all she heard from Him.. is Akane this and Akane that.

"She was mad at me!"  
"For real this time!"  
"She didn't even hit me Ucchan!"  
"I am a bad Fiance, how can I marry her if I am like this?"  
"Me and my stupid big mouth!"

"RANCHAN!"

Ranma looked at Ukyou now standing.

"I want to go HOME!" she yelled,

Ranma sighed and nodded.

In front of the restaurant...

Ranma bowed in front of Ukyou. "Ucchan... this means a lot to me... thank you" he said,

Ukyou blushed, "what is it? what should you be thanking for?" she asked, could it be?

Ranma sighed, "Thanks for listening to me... you're really a great friend."

Ukyou frowned, "What does that girl.. has that I don't? I Love you Ranchan. Can't you see that?" she asked,

Ranma stepped back, "Ucchan... you know my feelings. If ever.. it will not work between me and Akane, I can't still come to you... I just want you as a friend... and nothing else..." he said,

Ukyou smirked, "Why are you being so honest Ranchan? this hurts me" she said, trying to control her tears.

"I am sorry..." Ranma said, he bowed at Ukyou again and jump towards the roof.

"Ukyou?"

Ukyou sighed and looked at the other side of the street. "Konatsu? you came back?" she asked,

Konatsu nodded, "I want to help you again..."

Ukyou smiled, forgetting about her tears. "Well come inside, you will start helping me tomorrow then" she said,

"Hai!" Konatsu said,

On the Tendou's house...

Inside Akane's room, Akane crying and holding Pchan. Pchan cried too, he can't stand Akane crying. Plus this time, Akane really crying, like she ever cried before. "Can't you believe that Baka (stupid)?" she asked, gritting her teeth. "He dated Ukyou! and here I thought... we have something..." she said, sniffing. She remembered the time when Ranma went to Ryuganzawa only for her. "When we came home after that... I thought... I thought..."

"BEWEE!"

"No! Why do I think that HE LOVES ME! He hates me PCHAN! HE HATES ME!" she yelled, Akane released Pchan and covered her eyes with her hands. "Kami-sama (God).. I love him... why can't He love me back?" she asked, whispering.

Pchan squeaked, surprised at the sudden confession of Akane. He bowed and sighed,

"If only... I have someone... If only.. someone could love me... not because of my body, or... the doujou (gym).. or my face... maybe if someone is serious of loving me..." she said, then she looked at the moon. "Then... I could forget...him-" she stopped when she heard her door opened. She looked around, and realized it was Pchan who left the room. She sighed and return to look at the moon... there he saw Ranma smiling at her, "No.. even there is someone... I can't forget Ranma... because... I love him..." she said,

Outside...

Ranma opened the door. Inside the house, it was dark and silent. Well it's already past eleven (11:00). He sighed but before he walk towards his room, he looked at Akane's room. He was about to enter when he saw Pchan running towards the bathroom. Ranma frowned, Ryouga already memorize the house now. He frowned at any moment now, He'll grab me by my collar and curse me from hurting Akane he said, then he saw Ryouga exited the bathroom and looked at him, well not just looking but glaring. Ranma turn at him, expecting to get hit in a few minutes. But then, he was surprised when all Ryouga did is to glare at him and then he walked back at Akane's room. What! what will he do in Akane's room at this late hour? he growled. He followed Ryouga but his nose got hurt when the door of Akane slammed on his face. "Ite (ouch).. Why that sneaky little-" he clenched his fist. "There's only way to find this out" he said,

Ranma as fast as he could, run outside a window and landed on the side roof of the Doujou, then went to Akane's window, peeking inside. He saw Ryouga still standing behind the door. "Just in time" he said, to himself. He carefully opened the window to listen to them.

Inside...

"Akane?"

Akane looked up, still tears in her eyes. "R-Ryouga? what are you doing here?" she asked, then she looked at the clock. "Are you looking for Ranma? I don't know if He came home already" she said,

Ryouga closed his eyes and remembered what Akane said, If only... I have someone... If only.. someone could love me... not because of my body, or... the doujou.. or my face... maybe if someone is serious of loving me...Then... I could forget...him He took one step and opened his eyes. "Akane.. d-do you still remember... w-when the ghost cat... propose.. to you for me?" he asked, looking down.

"..." (Akane)

"And-And... I said that... when I do propose! I'd do it myself?" he asked, then he blinked when he saw a shadow with a pigtailed. Damn him! He is here! listening! Don't you ever interrupted Ranma! he glared at Ranma. Ranma narrowed his eyes when he saw Ryouga glared at him, then he started making funny faces.

Akane looked down, "Yes.. I do.. remember that" she said,

Ranma stopped making faces when he heard Akane.

Ryouga smirked at Ranma, "And.. I heard.. you said to Pchan.. that you can forget Ranma if someone will SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU?" he said, looking at Ranma.

Ranma gasped, and then he started trembling when he heard Akane

"Yes.. I said that..." she said,

"AKANE..."

Akane looked at Ryouga,

"I LOVE YOU"

Ranma clenched his fist.

"I love you very much" he said, his heart beating fast now. "I've been in love with you... for a long long time now" he said,

Akane's gaze soften at Ryouga, "I know..." she said,

Ranma almost fell on the roof, Akane knew!

Akane close her eyes, "I know you love me..." she said, "I am not clueless you know?" she said,

"Then.. w-would.. would..." Ryouga fidget, "I mean.. be.. my g-girl?" he asked,

Akane stood up, "could you help me.. forget Ranma?" she asked, straightly.

Ryouga was about to reply when Ranma barge inside the room "DAMNIT AKANE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STUPID GIRL!" he yelled,

Akane didn't say anything.

"RANMA! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Akane is not stupid! You are!" Ryouga yelled,

Ranma grabbed Akane's shoulders, "Why!" he asked, "Why are you doing this!" he yelled, ignoring Ryouga

"Ranma! you take off your hands on Akane!"

PACK PUNCH KICK KABOOM RYOUGA FLYING INTO THE SKY

Akane looked at the broken window, then she look back at Ranma, "Why did you bash him? I needed to answer him back" she asked, calmly.

"AKANE! SNAP OUT IT! YOU ARE ENGAGED TO ME RIGHT!" Ranma yelled, he started shaking Akane. "What's the matter with you!"

"Ranma...? Do you love me?" she asked, Ranma stopped shaking her. Surprise by her question, he became speechless. "If you do.. love me? please let me be happy?" she asked,

Ranma release her, "why.. are you not happy with me?" he asked, looking down

"No..."

Ranma stepped backward, "We've been through tough times... y-you never give up on me... w-why.. now all of the sudden..."

Akane wiped her tears, "I guess we are not meant to be" she said, straightly.

Ranma turn his back on her and walked towards the door. Then he smirked when he remembered that this thing is similar when Shinnosuke proposed to her. "Heh, Akane.. you can't fool me... we've been through with this..." he looked at Akane. "You said this to me... when we were in Ryuganzawa... with that.. Shin-boy...but you came back.. to me..." he said, trying to cover his sadness.

"This is different Ranma, I seriously want to break up with you" she said, looking down.

Ranma looked at the door knob and grabbed it tightly. "W-Well if that's the way you want it.. FINE. Who needs a tomboy girl like you anyway?" Then he gave Akane a fake insulting smile, "Just don't go run to me when you're 50 years old and still with no Husband at all. Uncute girl" he said, then he opened the door and slammed Akane's door.

"I won't Ranma..." she said, "I won't..." she said, looking at the door.

It hurts... but she believes that when a door in her life.. close... another door will open for her... for a new life.. for new opportunities...

Authors notes: ah.. really I am speechless :P see you in the next chapter :P


	2. The other Door

Notes: The writer is not an expert in English and wrote this last 8 years ago...  
and this scene takes place a month after the Ryuganzawa Mission...

Thank you for all your reviews! Please read and review continually!

Another Fanfic brought to you by.. Chette-chan!  
This is just a 5 chapters Fanfic :)

**RANMA ½ FANFIC  
By: Franchette Carmela "kne-chan" Dizon**

TIME WILL TELL  
Based on Ranma characters  
created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Part 2: The other Door**

Ranma woke up late, His eyes were buggy and sort of black. He didn't sleep last night. He couldn't sleep last night. Why? Because he was waiting for Akane. He was waiting for her to come to his room, and take back all the words she said. Like their usual fights. But she did not come there, Ranma is worried now for Akane is serious about what she said, He entered the kitchen and saw Kasumi preparing lunch.

"Hello Ranma" she said, chopping some vegetables, and not looking at him. "Do you want to eat breakfast or wait for lunch?" she asked,

Ranma shook his head, "I am not going to eat... um where is Akane?" he asked,

"I don't know where she is but, she left after breakfast. All I know she went to Doctor Toufou's because she had to bring back the book I borrowed." Kasumi asked, "It's not like you who skips meals you know?" she asked, "Is there something wrong-" she looked at Ranma but she didn't saw Ranma. "Oh my... " she said, resuming chopping some carrots.

Ranma decided he would run on the street for a change, He might catch up Akane to the clinic, He entered the clinic and went straightly to the Doctor.

Inside the Doctor's Clinic...

Ranma saw Doctor Toufou attending an old man. He waited for them to finished, but he looked left and right. He sighed. Doctor Toufou however already know that Ranma was there. He turned to Ranma and smiled, "Hey there Ranma, No new Injuries?" he asked, Ranma shakes his head. "Well what can I do for you then?" he asked, then he poke the old man's back and turned at the old man, "There you go, you're cured" he said, The man said thanks and left the clinic. "So Ranma, what can I do for you?" he asked, again.

"I was wondering if you have seen-" Ranma stopped when he saw Doctor Toufou smiled, "What?" he asked,

The doctor tapped his leg. "Ahh! I was right! You do Love Akane! You do care! That is why you're asking where she is, or if I know where she went right?" Doctor Toufou said,

Ranma's face turned red as his shirt and shakes his head defensively. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT KAWAIIKUNE-" he stopped, when Doctor Toufou gave him the 'I-don't-believe-you" look.

"Did something happen Ranma?" he asked,

Ranma sighed, This is Doctor Toufou... He can trust him... "It's just that... well... we had a fight last night and I haven't seen her this day... Kasumi told me she went here and-"

"Yes. She was here earlier but after she gave me the book, she left quickly." he said, then he looked at Ranma. "There's something wrong with her eyes... so I'd figured out that you two got into a fight again. But I didn't expect that you will go here without bruise" he said,

"Yeah it's sure strange, with that uncute Tomboy" Ranma murmured, _Thou words are worst than mallets_ he added to himself. "And I waited for her to reconcile with me, but she didn't. I mean... it's just the usual fight ya know?" he finished.

"Well if she didn't reconcile to you, why don't you reconcile to her then?" the doctor asked,

"I AM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT GIRL-" Ranma stopped when the doctor shakes his head,

The Doctor looked at Ranma, deeply. "You know Ranma, at this rate... if you don't change your attitude.. you'll surely lose Akane"

After a few minutes...

Ranma exited the Clinic, frowning. He hated when someone teaches him how to act around woman. But sometimes, He needs these talks. He feels so down, so down that he didn't recognize the man who passed by him.

The man who passed by him, has a dark hair, with a white bandanna, blue jacket, gray baggy pants and also holding a big brush. He looked left and right and his stomach growling. "Aww man... I am so hungry! where can I go and eat?" he asked his self. He picked something inside his pants. "Good thing that man (his grandfather) gave me money, I'll thank him whoever he is when I see him again" he said, smiling. (yeah he forgot his grandfather again...) "But right now... I have to eat and then resume my journey later" he added, then he stopped when he saw a man leaning on the tree, reading a newspaper. He approached him. "Hello, can I ask you something?" he asked, The man blinked at him, then nodded. "Where can I eat?" he asked,

The man smiled, "Oh well you see that road?" he asked, pointing at the right side. "You followed this road up to that road, then go right when you see a school. Then turned left and you'll see a noodle restaurant there" he said, the the man with the bandanna bowed in front of him and left him. "Japan is getting strange by the minute... Yesterday I saw a lady walking with a big spatula in her back and now... a man with a big brush" he said, following the man by his eyes, a sweat dropped appeared on his head.

After a few more minutes of walking, finally the man with the white bandanna reached the noodle store. He entered and sat on one of the stool there. He put his brush down and ordered some noodles. As he was waiting for his order, There were two loud girls talking behind his back about school and guys. He tried to ignore them but something tells him to listen to them, the girl's conversation changed from malls and date spots. The man shakes his head and the noodle was served. He sighed and when he was about to finished his bowl, he heard the name "Akane and Ranma" from those girls.

"So like do Akane really deserve to be with Ranma?" said the other girl, "I mean, all Ranma do is hurt Akane and insult her"

"Well yeah I don't but you know when Love-"

"Hello excuse me?"

The girls blinked and looked at the guy smiling, they blushed. Even though the guy is wearing old and baggy clothes he looks so cute!

"Y-Yes?" asked the first girl,

"You were talking about... Akane?" he asked, the girls blinked but nodded. "Akane Tendou?" he asked again, they nodded again. "Well... d-do you know her personally? I mean.. are you her friends?" he asked, blushing.

_Aww this guy is so cute especially when he is blushing!_ "Yeah we do, actually we are very very close to her, we are her friends." the girl said, "My name is Sayuri and this is Yuka" she said,

"My name is Shinnosuke"

"Nice to meet you Shinnosuke" Yuka said, "So why did you ask for Akane?" she asked,

"Well... can you take me to her?" Shinosuke asked, "I have to give her something that she left at our house" he said,

Yuka and Sayuri blinked but nodded.

At the street...

"How did you met Akane?" Sayuri asked,

"She save me from death" Shinnosuke replied

"what do you mean by death?" Yuka asked,

"She saved my life" Shinnosuke said,

Sayuri smiled and looked at Yuka, "That's Akane for ya" she said, giggling. Then they stopped in front of a big gate. "Well here we are!" Sayuri announced, just like a cue, Kasumi went out of the house. "That's Kasumi. She's Akane's sister" Sayuri said, Shinnosuke looked and nodded, "Hey Kasumi!" Sayuri yelled, waving.

Kasumi looked and saw Sayuri, Yuka and a good looking fellow. "Why hello Sayuri-chan, Yuka-chan and hello" she said, approaching them. "Are you looking for Akane? She's not here. She left earlier" she added, "But you can wait" she smiled again.

"Oh no, not us Kasumi-san, Shinnosuke though will wait right?" Yuka said, smiling at Shinnosuke.

"Hai" Shinnosuke said, blushing

Kasumi smiled at Shinnosuke, "Well come in, come in, we just love visitors" she said,

"We better get going, we just helped Shinnosuke" Sayuri said, "Bye shinnosuke!" she said, waving.

Shinnosuke bowed, "Thanks for your kindness" he said, Sayuri and Yuka blushed.

After they disappeared to the corner...

"Please make yourself at home" Kasumi said, escorting Shinnosuke to the dinning room where Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome were playing a game of go. They looked at the stranger following Kasumi. "Wait here I'll make you a tea" she said, then she smiled at her father. "Father, He will wait for Akane" she added,

"I am sorry if I am bothering you" Shinnosuke said, scratching his head,

Kasumi blushed, _what a polite man_ "No. No bother" she said, then she left the room.

Mr.Tendou crossed his arms and looked at Shinnosuke, "Who might you be stranger?" he asked, his eyes were scary.

"My name is Shinnosuke..." Shinnosuke said, bowing his head.

"Why do you want to see my little girl?" he asked, his voice oppressively.

"I came from Ryuganzawa and she left-"

Mr.Tendou's eyes widened when the word 'Ryuganzawa' mentioned. "Wait a minute! Are you the guy who saved my little girl?" he asked,

Shinnosuke blushed, "Hai..."

Mr.Tendou blessed the guy and hug him. "My name is Soun Tendou! and I am the Father of Akane" he said, then he released the surprised Shinnosuke, "Oh and this Genma Saotome my best friend" he said, introducing his friend,

"Nice to meet you both.. sirs..." he said,

After a few more hours... and after the lunch... it was past noon now... at the entrance of the Tendous a sulking Ranma appeared. He was about to say 'I am home' when he saw Kasumi walking with a tray on her hand. It was usual, yes for Kasumi but this time...the cups were Three. Then he heard some laugh from the dinning room. "Oneechan.. do we have a visitor?" he asked,

"Hai. Have you seen Akane?" Kasumi asked, stopping in front of Ranma, Ranma shakes his head and sighed, "Well she's still not home and Shinnosuke's been waiting a long time now" she said,

Ranma gasped. _Am I hearing names! _"come again?" he asked,

"I said, Shinnosuke's been waiting for a long time now. Shinnosuke is the one that saved Akane don't you know-" she stopped when she saw Ranma's aura becoming visible, "Oh my.. I have to give these to them and start preparing for Dinner" she said, ignoring Ranma.

Ranma scowled, _What a perfect timing! Akane and I are in some kind of a serious fight and Shinnosuke came to the rescue! _Ranma narrowed his eyes, imagining Shinnosuke laughing with Mr.Tendou and his stupid pop. The man whom Akane once said she can love... is here in this house. Shinnosuke is more of a treat than Ryouga. He tried to calm down and walked pass by them, ignoring them. But he knew someone will notice him, and he was right.

"Ranma?"

Ranma controlled his emotions and gave Shinnosuke a fake smile, "If it isn't Shinnosuke from Ryuganzawa! What are you doing here? got lost?" he asked, but that one came out very sarcastically. "Oh and wow I am surprised, you remembered me" he added, narrowing his eyes. He can't control his emotions now, especially when he remembered those times...

Shinnosuke heard him but he kept smiling, "Because the scar is gone now, so It's not hard to memorize some things. Anyway, I am here for Akane, where is she?" he asked,

Ranma smirked, "How would I know? and I don't give a damn where she is!" he said, "Besides, I haven't seen her since last night" he added, grimly.

Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome looked at the two guys and they could sense some tension between them. "Do you know each other?" Mr.Tendou asked,

Ranma's eyes glinted with anger, "you're darn right Mr.Tendou. Remember? I was the one you commanded to take Akane out of Ryuganzawa" he said, but his eyes did not leave glaring at Shinnosuke,

Mr.Saotome whispered at Mr.Tendou, "Maybe Shinnosuke was more of a treat, besides... I heard from Nabiki that Akane almost dumped Ranma for Shin- (SPLASH)(BONG)" Mr.Saotome became a panda, he pulled up a sign saying "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Ranma angry as ever, he yelled, "YOU TALK TOO MUCH POP! BESIDES! I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF THAT TOMBOY CHOOSE FOREST GUY!" Ranma yelled,

"RANMA! Don't you dare say that!" Mr.Tendou said, crying now.

But Shinnosuke smiled, though one of his eyebrow was lifted, and with gave Ranma a sardonic smile. "I'll keep that in my mind... Ranma... Thanks in Advance" he said,

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Ranma spat out, and fled out of the room. But before he could run upstairs he saw Kasumi frowning at him.

"That's not the way to treat visitors Ranma, especially that this guy saved Akane-" Kasumi gasped.

Ranma for the first time yelled at Kasumi, "I don't care! Just leave me alone!" he yelled, then he run upstairs and Kasumi heard a loud bang.

"Oh my..."

Ranma and Genma's Bedroom...

Ranma laid on his futon, furiously angered by Shinnosuke's coolness. "I'll keep that in my mind... he said...I'll keep that in my mind... he said..." he sputtered with Indignation, _How dare that guy... that good for nothing guy_ "LIKE WHO CARES? LIKE I CARE! LIKE I LIKE HER! LIKE I LOVE-" he stopped, his eyes softening, "Like I love.. that.. stupid tomboy..." he closed his eyes and saw Akane's smiling face, "stupid tomboy..." every time he says the word 'stupid tomboy' he could see many of Akane's Face that he loves to see. He open his eyes, Then he scowled again, his aqua eyes burning in fire... "There's no way.. you're not gonna get Akane... Akane..is mine... Shinnosuke... ALL MINE..." he whispered to his self.

After a few minutes...

He heard Akane's voice saying 'I am home'. He gasped. She was downstairs and Shinnosuke was downstairs too! He has to stop them! He run downstairs but almost fell when he saw Akane on the entrance of the Doujou, shock at Ranma's sudden move. But her eyes were as cold as ice. Though, Ranma could see the coldness. He blushed as red as his chinese shirt at the sight of Akane and almost fell because the Akane he is seeing right now... is different. Matured Different in clothing. Akane looks sophisticated and confident. She's wearing a raw silk trousers, whose icy whiteness was a perfect foil for the soft texture of her vivid redish-clothing sleveless shirt. Matching a white shoes with heels, glossy lips, a little make-up, and ruby earrings.

"Yes?" Akane asked,

Ranma opened his mouth but nothing happen. He tried again, but he failed. Then he heard Kasumi greeting Akane.

"Where have you been Akane?" Kasumi asked,

Akane smiled, "here there and everywhere" she said, showing her mall bags. Ranma noticed that Akane had her nails painted too. Though it looks normal, he knows they were painted. "Why? did I miss something?" Akane asked,

"A-Akane-san?"

Akane saw Shinnosuke coming out of the room, she gasped. "Shinnosuke! What are you doing here?" she asked,

Shinnosuke picked something in his pocket. "You forgot this... so I am returning it to you" he said, handling the horn of mongoose.

Akane blinked, Ranma frowned. "Stupid as ever..." he whispered,

Akane however heard Ranma but didn't look at him. "Shinnosuke you silly! I went to Ryuganzawa to bring that back to you. That belongs to you and not mine" she said, giggling. Ranma growled when he saw Akane giggled.

Shinnosuke blushed and scratched his head, made him a little cuter than before... which Ranma hates, "Well.. hahaha.. I forgot... silly me yeah..." he said, then he laughed and Akane joined in. Ranma shakes his head. "But.. I am glad I forgot..." he said, his eyes were sparkling.

"Why is that?" Akane asked,

"I had the chance to see you once again... Akane-san" he said, Akane blushed. "By the way... you look really lovely today, Akane-san" he said, blushing furiously now.

"Thanks..."

Ranma whispered, "Idiots..."

But before Akane could retort back, Shinnosuke grabbed Akane's hands. "I maybe fast... but...Ranma gave me a blessing earlier" he said, Akane blinked. Ranma's eyes widen. "he said.. that He doesn't care if you choose me instead of him" he said,

"Oh.. is that it?" she asked, in a lonely voice. Ranma was about to say something when Akane spoke again, calmly. "I guess the old saying is true, when a door in our life.. close... another door will open..." she said, and then looked at Ranma. "Don't you agree?" she asked,

Ranma can't speak. He knows... He's doomed...

Authors notes: yeah you're doomed Ranma :P


	3. Windows

Notes: The writer is not an expert in English and wrote this last 8 years ago...  
and this scene takes place a month after the Ryuganzawa Mission...

Thank you for all your reviews! Please read and review continually!

Another Fanfic brought to you by.. Chette-chan!  
This is just a 5 chapters Fanfic :)

**RANMA ½ FANFIC  
By: Franchette Carmela "kne-chan" Dizon**

TIME WILL TELL  
Based on Ranma characters  
created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Part 3: Windows**

Ranma couldn't speak. It's been many minutes passed by... He still couldn't speak. How dare Shinnosuke put him in this situation? Trembling, he bowed down and clench his fist. At times like this... He could feel his weakness appearing. Just like what happen in Ryuganzawa, when Akane said she could love Shinnosuke... at that time, he asked her... why did she choose Shinnosuke instead of him? he felt so empty.. so heartbroken that time. But he thank his lucky stars that it wasn't true... that Akane did that because she wants to save Shinnosuke... from death... he thought he lost her... but now... now...

"Don't worry Ranma. I understand you" Akane said, Ranma looked up at her. She gave him a small sad smile not quite reaching her eyes. Then she turned to Shinnosuke, "So Shinnosuke, why don't we go to the Doujou and talk more? I want to know more about your Grandfather" she said, now looking at Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke blinked, "Grandfather? Do I have one?" he asked, scratching his head.

Akane was about to laugh at Shinnosuke forgetting his grandfather when she heard Ranma's growl. She looked at Ranma.

"Don't do this to me Akane..." Ranma growled in a voice too low for anyone to hear except Akane and Shinnosuke. "You have no idea what kind of complications this will cause... If you give me a chance...I can-"

Akane patiently waited for Ranma to finish his sentence but it didn't came out. _What is wrong with you Akane? He could never express his feelings towards you... How many times have you already expected him to say... at least a hopeful word that He wants you.. that He needs you? _"...You can what?" she asked, trying to control her feelings. She wants to push Ranma right now, she wants to hear Ranma saying the words... Akane is mine.. Akane I am sorry... Akane... I want you... or better yet... Akane I Love you...

"Akane?" Akane looked at Shinnosuke, "We can go to the Doujou right now" he said, smiling.

Akane slowly nodded, with one last look.. she look at Ranma, still standing there... not moving... his head bowed down. Taking a deep breath, she gave Shinnosuke a smile. "Let's go Shinnosuke" she said, But as she turned, Ranma reached out; his strong hand and fingers, curling firmly around her forearm, effectively halted her forward progress. Akane turned and looked questioning Ranma.

Shinnosuke glared, "Let her go Ranma..." he said, "Akane and I need to talk, you have wasted enough time" he added,

But Ranma didn't even acknowledge Shinnosuke's proposition; his gaze never wavered from Akane's face. At least he couldn't find the words to say something.. He can show it to Akane through actions right?

But actions... are not.. enough...

"Let me go Ranma" Akane said, calmly and coldly. Which made Ranma remove his hand from her arm, freeing her to go. "Thank you..." Akane said,

Ranma's gaze followed his fiancee and Shinnosuke walking away from him...

Doujou...

Akane and Shinnosuke sat there for a moment. A very awkward silence surrounding them.

Shinnosuke in deep thought... Not knowing what to say, where to start... this is it.. Akane... beside him...

While Akane in deep thought... why did Ranma grabbed her earlier? _Could it be?_ _But he always do that to his other fiancees_... especially when Shampoo wore that brooch... Ranma was challenged.. Ranma said.. Love is a battle... When Shampoo became bitter, Ranma can't stand that... so... he did his best... he tried his best.. to bring back Shampoo in his arms... then... yesterday... she caught Ranma on a date with Ukyou...

"Akane?"

Akane went back to reality "Yes?"

"D-Do you still remember... the day... you rescued me from the Orochi?" he asked, blushing. Akane smiled, "I just want to thank you Akane...for saving my life... I only wish... I had the chance... to tell you... that time... How I really feel for you" he said, Akane blinked. "Akane...I.. Lo-"

Akane abruptly interrupted Shinnosuke, "How is your grandfather?" she asked, "Is he ok? I wish... one day I could visit him again! he is such a funny guy!" she said smiling,

Shinnosuke scratch his head again, "Do I really have a grandfather?" he asked, not remembering a 'grandfather'

"Yes! the old man who lives with you" she said, giggling.

Shinnosuke laughed, "I think I forgot him! ha ha ha!" he said,

"Silly Shinnosuke" Akane said, giggling. She was glad that Shinnosuke can be forgetful. But she stopped laughing when she felt Shinnosuke's hand on her cheek, stroking her face. Akane noticed Shinnosuke moved a lot closer to her, closing the distance. Then, Akane felt the warm caress of his breath on her face and the gentle touch of his fingers. "Shinnosuke..."

"I love you... Akane-chan" he said them, deeply and it struck Akane's heart. "You thought I will forget what I will say?... but how could I forget.. those three wonderful words...that could change my life?" he asked,

The words... really hit Akane that made her cry. _Why Shinnosuke? Why not Ranma? Why Shinnosuke? Why not Ranma! _Akane yelled in her mind. Then she saw Shinnosuke's face coming closer to her. _Maybe... it was meant to be?_ She took a deep breath and close her eyes... _This is Shinnosuke Akane.. not Ranma... This is Shinnosuke... not Ranma... _she said in her mind, as she waited for Shinnosuke's lips to attained hers... Then she saw Ranma's face. She gasped, open her eyes and looked away.

Shinnosuke felt Akane move, he open his eyes and frowned, "Akane?"

"Um.. that was WAY fast.. Shinnosuke" Akane said, blushing then she wipe her tears. "I am sorry.. it was really way fast" she added,

Shinnosuke scratch his head again, "I am so sorry Akane... really... really sorry" he said, sighing.

"No biggie Shinnosuke. Maybe... we can get to know each other better.. first.. before we come to that 'part' yet" she said, smiling now at Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke smiled and then he took Akane's hands, "Would you go on a date with me then Akane-chan?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "Ok... what time? when?" she asked,

Shinnosuke smiled, "Tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 7 o clock" he said,

"7 o clock then..." Akane said,

Meanwhile...

After a few minutes of staying there, he decided to go to his room. As soon as he reached his room, he begun to get ready for bed. He doesn't care. He is not hungry. He will go straight to bed. He felt so angry with himself for having practically thrown Akane at Shinnosuke. Why did he let her go? _Stupid Ranma._ The visions of Akane and Shinnosuke in the Doujou together filled his mind. With a frustrated sigh, he just flop at his futon. "Stupid Ranma..." he murmured then he lay on his futon. Settling against the nest of pillows along with his father's pillows, he picked up and tried to concentrate on the comic that was laying beside his father's futon. But instead of drawings with bubble words and different faces of people... He saw a very beautiful Akane standing in front of the entrance door of the House. Wearing a raw silk trousers, whose icy whiteness was a perfect foil for the soft texture of her vivid redish-clothing sleeveless shirt. Matching a white shoes with heels, glossy lips, a little make-up, and ruby earrings... Akane... her shinning hazel eyes... her glossy lips... the tomboy... the only woman that makes his heart beats fast and slow.. at the same time...

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned at the voice and saw Akane standing on his door. "Yes?" he asked, softly.

"Can we talk?" Akane asked, her beautiful voice vibrated through the room and into his ears, sending little shivers of delight all through his body. Ranma just nodded. Akane entered the room, closed the door and sat on his futon.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, looking down.

"It's about Shinnosuke" Akane said,

Ranma flared when he heard the name. "What about that Guy?" he asked, defensively. After almost recovering from his depression. He heard that name again.

"I have a date with him...tomorrow" she said,

Ranma rolled his eyes, not controlling his mouth but controlling his jealousy. "So why are you telling me this? Do you want me to become your bodyguard? What happen to the 'I can take care of myself' thing Akane." he retorted back.

Those words triggered Akane's anger. "I thought you should know. Since I am not like you!" she yelled,

"Just what do you mean by that Akane?" Ranma asked, now yelling too.

"That I do care about this stupid engagement! That I tell you if I am going out on a date! unlike you, you don't even care about me! you don't even say you were going out on a date!" she yelled, again.

"Do you deserve that Akane? A mule-chick like you deserve to know what I am doing?" Ranma asked, chuckling. He couldn't stop the sharp words that kept tumbling out of his mouth. He hates Shinnosuke. He hates the fact that Akane is going to date him. He hated this day and most especially he hated his life.. his self. But he couldn't avoid throwing everything at Akane.

"Ranma you Jerk!" Akane yelled, "next time I won't bother to ask you ever again! Besides! Shinnosuke is nice compared to you!" Akane said, standing up.

_That does it. _Ranma glared at Akane, "Shinboy is nice true. You and him deserved to be together, I mean he was living with Animals. He don't mind taking you as his wife" he said,

BONG! (mallet hit Ranma's head)

Ranma growled, "That Hurt! You Tomboy!" he yelled, holding his head.

Akane controlling her tears, "You really don't care huh?" she asked, then she turned her back on him.

Ranma smirked, "I am happy Akane! Believe me! at least I can get rid of you now!"

Akane stopped when she heard that. Then she slowly turned at Ranma, her eyes now... full of tears. Ranma stopped. "What is the matter with us Ranma?" she asked, she could feel her tears in her cheeks. "Why can't we be together for five minutes without getting into an argument?" she asked,

"Akane..."

Akane wiped her tears. "I know Ranma... we're both trying too hard. But I am a human too... I have limited abilities... and right now... I am giving up... everything. Including you" she said,

This time Ranma stood up, "Come on Akane...you know I don't mean what I say right?" he asked,

Akane shakes her head. "I don't know anymore Ranma..." she said, then she left the room.

A few minutes more...

A panda emerged at the room. He pulled a sign saying 'Are you Ok?' to Ranma. Ranma growled. "ya know? This is your fault old man! You raised me as the most insensitive jerk ever!" he yelled, then he kicked the panda out of the window.

Akane's bedroom...

Akane flopped on her bed and cried so hard. She can't understand Why Ranma can be so stupid. He didn't even do what He has done to Shampoo... He doesn't care that much about her? She close her eyes. Trying to erase everything that happen today. Then her thoughts became dreams...

_He carried her almost all the way home. She insisted she could walk when they arrived at the house. But he wouldn't hear of it. _

_"I can walk you know?"_

"I know but sometimes you can't be trusted"

She chuckled. "What do you think I am going to do Run off down the street?"

_He ignored her. Then when they reach her room, "here we are" He kicked open the door to her room and carried her across the bed. _

_"You know, you should save that for your bride"_

_"What do you think you are?" he responded, still holding her. _

_She stifled against him. What was he talking about? was he joking? If so, it would be the best to get it out in the open right now. "Hey. you once said that you will never ever marry a tomboy like me" she reminded him, trying to keep up the illusion that she was taking all this as lightheartedly as he seemed to be._

_"But you're a lady now" he grumbled. "Or better yet. I am not insensitive jerk and stupid anymore" His warm lips were just in front of her ear, dropping a soft kiss. _

_"Oh I love you very much!"_

_"and I love you too a lot! So so much!" He said, continuing kissing her ear. "God! Why didn't I realize it soon?... Please.. my dear... whisper sweet words... please... tell me you'll marry me tomorrow" he said,_

_"I Love you so much! Oh Ranma I love you! I love you! and yes! I'll marry you tomorrow!"_

_Ranma kissed the end of her nose, "I love you so much Akane"  
_

Akane woke up, she sat up and then she felt her tears falling again. What a wonderful dream. But will Ranma do what He had done in her dreams. She lay on her bed again, holding her yellow pillow tightly. The night seemed so lonely...

"Ranma..."

She closed her eyes and more tears fell on her face

_"What's the matter with us Ranma?" Ranma looked at the smiling face of Akane. It was the same question she asked earlier but this time she was smiling and giggling. "Why can't we be together for five minutes without getting into an argument?" she asked, _

_Ranma scratched his head, blushing. "Maybe because we were both trying really hard... I know how important to you that you show me how you can be valuable to me... but..." Ranma took Akane's hands. "You're more than valuable... you're priceless..." he said,_

_Akane blushed, "really?" _

_Ranma nodded, "Akane...Let's start from the beginning shall we?" he asked, Akane shyly nodded. Ranma chuckled. "I figure we've wasted three years fighting when the last thing I want to be doing with you is.." Ranma's lips moved over hers in a sensual greeting that was better felt than heard. His kiss held none of the hostility he had shown her before, just a sweetly intriguing promise. _

_Then their lips parted apart... Both blushing furiously... _

_"Ranma..." _

_"Akane...please accept my sincere apologies... you're not a tomboy... you're very precious... like a diamond I have to protect... You're not kawaiikune... you're beautiful... the most beautiful girl I've ever met and.. I love you..."_

_Tears fell on Akane's face... "Oh Ranma! I Love you too! I Love you so much!" Akane said, then she hugged Ranma so tightly._

Ranma eyes opened. Then he felt a tear felt on his cheeks.

Morning...

The family were silent, seeing Ranma and Akane eating silently. But they saw the two of them stealing glances to each other. Kasumi just smiled, Nabiki smirked while their parents sighed. The awkward silence interrupted when the phone rang. Kasumi stood up to answer the phone. After a few seconds, she came back.

"Akane-chan, denwa sesu (Akane-chan there's a telephone call)"

"Dare Kara desu ka? (Whom is it from?)" Akane asked,

"Shinnosuke"

Akane smiled and excuse herself to answer her call. While the family look at Ranma's reaction but sighed when Ranma just sat there, and continuing to eat his breakfast. After a few more minutes, Akane appeared and ask for Nabiki's help to get ready for her expensive date, Shinnosuke told her that he'll treat Akane on a very expensive restaurant, because some guy (his grandfather) gave him a lot of money, and he was thankful. Where did his grandfather got his money though? Akane just stopped thinking about it and Nabiki shrugged. But with a little yen flashing on her face she couldn't say "NO". While Ranma excused himself and left the Doujou.

Ranma did not return to eat lunch... But he appeared at around 6:50 pm in front of the House. He was about to go upstairs when he heard Kasumi. He turned and then Kasumi gave the white shoes to Ranma, she said it's for Akane and ask Ranma to deliver them to Akane. Ranma frowned but nodded. He took a deep breath when he stop by in front of Akane's room. Then he knocked. He heard her,

The door opened. Ranma dropped the white shoes when he saw Akane. Akane looks so beautiful with short dress. White silky ruffled spaghetti strap dress. Akane blinked and pick her shoes. "Thanks Ranma" she said, frowning. But before Akane could close her door, Ranma blocked his hand, on the door. Causing Akane to step back, while Ranma entered the room. "What is it?" she asked,

"Why are you wearing like that?" Ranma asked, his voice so protective. "Are you going out wearing like that?" he asked again.

Akane looked down, "It is uncomfortable but I trusted Nabiki's taste" she said, smugly. "Come on Ranma, what's wrong with my dress?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE UNDERWEAR" Ranma yelled, glaring at Akane.

Akane was about to reply when Kasumi opened the door and told Akane that Shinnosuke has arrived. "I guess, that's my cue Ranma." she said, picking her white small bag.

"Akane!" Ranma was about to protest when he saw Nabiki shaking her head. He sighed. "Fine!" Ranma stormed out of Akane's room and went to his room. He doesn't want to see Akane with Shinnosuke... but unluckily.. He saw them outside... at the window of his room. His feet automatically walk towards the window and saw the clear picture of the blushing Shinnosuke holding hands with his fiancee... walking on the street...

Sometimes He hates Windows...

Authors notes: um... please read my other fanfics :D hehehe...  
**Thank you to the following: **thereviewergirl, kenshinlover2002,f-zelda, Blizzard209, Priestess Kohana, Inuchic515, AA-Tenks, AnimeObsessionFantasy, P-Chan Lova026, kenshinlover2002, cleverWitch, Luna86, Marita and Sieg1308


	4. Roses

Notes: The writer is not an expert in English and wrote this last 8 years ago...  
and this scene takes place a month after the Ryuganzawa Mission...

Thank you for all your reviews! Please read and review continually!

Another Fanfic brought to you by.. Chette-chan!  
This is just a **5 chapters Fanfic :)**

**RANMA ½ FANFIC  
By: Franchette Carmela "kne-chan" Dizon**

TIME WILL TELL  
Based on Ranma characters  
created by Rumiko Takahashi

_Italics - thinking or Flashbacks  
OCC? I think it's just the maturity :P  
_

**Part 4: Roses**

His slow pace and his lost gaze hinted that his mind was nowhere around. But even though it seemed as if he were heading to no particular direction, his footsteps where leading him to the one place where he ought to be; Where Shinnosuke dated Akane. The restaurant that Nabiki said earlier. He didn't feel like he could overcome all the emotions and the feeling of loss and emptiness that washed over him. But there was one thing he was certain of: pointless as it may seem, he had to let her know that he hated the fact she dated Shinnosuke.

"God what am I doing! I am a Martial artist right! I can have whatever I want. I can get many girls if I want too! So why go crazy over this girl! No...No! This Tomboy even!" Ranma growled, "Why is my feet dragging me on their spot! Argh! Stupid Nabiki for telling me where they dated. Ohhh! Stop whinning Ranma! you sound like a girl!" he continually talked to himself. "Am I going to lose her? What if... she fell in love with shinnosuke? Arghh! Stupid Ranma... why do I take her for granted? why do I dismissed her! That's right... thanks to my selfishness and ego.. I allowed the best thing that ever happened to me to just slip away without knowing... without showing.. without feeling...Hell, even with this overprotective attitude of mine... I haven't been able to avoid the hurt! What's more, this attitude has cause me pain. There's no one to blame for my loneliness but myself." he said, not really realizing what he just said.

Some of the people, who could see Ranma walking and talking to himself, thinks something is wrong with the young great martial artist. Some even murmured, "Maybe Akane hit him really hard"

"and now I find myself in a situation I swore I'd never be in..." Ranma said, finishing. He stopped and then realized people were looking at him. He growled at them, "What are you looking at?" he asked, the people resume walking. "Why they don't mind their own business?" Ranma said, sighing. Then he continued to walk again, _almost there, almost there..._

Then he remembered what happen before... Nabiki's words... and their conversation haunted his head...

_Flash back..._

_Ranma decided to do his kata's on the Doujou, picturing Shinnosuke in every blow and every punch. He growled. He hated this... Akane going out with a guy... and Akane wearing that.. dress... that sexy dress... He could not believe that Akane dressed so sexy for him... for HIM!_

_"What are you doing here Ranma?" _

_Ranma stopped his kata and saw Nabiki standing and leaning on the door of the Doujou. "What do you mean?" he asked, wiping his sweat._

_"Akane is on a date and you're here... doing katas?" she asked, smirking. Ranma rolled his eyes and continue his kata. "I thought... Love is always a battle?" she asked, Ranma continued to ignore her. "I just can't believe you Ranma, When Shampoo hated you because of the brooch... you did everything to win her back. When Tsubasa came here, you challenge her too for Ukyou. But now... with Akane... you can't interrupt? What's the matter with you Ranma? Got tired of fighting?" she asked, smirking._

_Ranma stopped his katas and looked at her, sternly. "I also fought to win Akane back several times you know?" he asked, _

_Nabiki smiled, "Yes... so what are you still doing here?" he asked,_

_Ranma sighed, "I... I just don't want her to get more Angry at me" he said, in a whisper but Nabiki heard him well. "If I will interrupt them, she'll get more upset at me... and... I don't know Nabiki... I guess... yeah maybe I am tired of fighting to win her back" he said, looking down._

_Nabiki crossed her arms, "no.. you can't be tired of fighting to win Akane back. I bet if... Shampoo and Ukyou dumped you, It will be okay for you... but with my sister...It will totally wrecked you" she said, smiling._

_"Whatever..."_

_"Ranma, what you are doing... is a sign of maturity. Is a sign... that you DO trust my sister, and you do not believe that she will love Shinnosuke... that's why you are letting this date go on" she said, _

_"Whatever..."_

_"Ranma, don't be afraid of getting old, not all the time you are going to be like this... change is constant" _

_"Whatever..."_

_"If you changed your mind, they dated on the restaurant called 'Sushi-ken' It's the newly opened Restaurant" _

_End of Flashback_

Meanwhile...

Akane and Shinnosuke entered a dark restaurant. Akane at first hesitated because it was dark but Shinnosuke grabbed Akane's hand and squeeze them. They waited for someone to approach them. Akane continually to look around then she heard Shinnosuke asking for reservations. The waiter escorted them to their table. Akane smiled when she sat on the chair. After they read their menus and gave their order.

Shinnosuke smiled at Akane, he can't believe that this is it... Akane and him on a date... Akane looks so beautiful in her short sexy dress. Before he could compliment Akane, A waitress quickly followed, serving them tea and bowing gracefully as she back away. "Akane.. thank you..." Shinnosuke said, firmly, leaning forward to look deeply into her eyes. "and you look very very beautiful tonight..." he said,

Akane stared back at him, thrown off-guard by his direct approach. True that she could hear people talking how cute she is but beautiful is a little exaggerated, and here... a handsome guy in a tuxedo, had been calling her 'beautiful' ever since they met again. "you're welcome..." she said, bowing down.

Shinnosuke laugh softly, Akane blinked. "Sorry for that, it wasn't the answer I want to hear" he said, "I would hope of you saying... 'I am having a great time and I like you Shinnosuke... instead of the greeting 'you're welcome" he said, his smile faded a bit.

There was more to it than that. She'd sensed it before, she's not clueless. She could see his eyes now... _is he still... believing that... we can be together? _She forced to smile at him. "Well you said Thank you, so I answered it with a welcome" she said, taking her cup and sip on it.

He grinned, "yeah silly me" he said, then he reached for Akane hand and squeezed it. Akane just smiled.

The waitress appeared at their table with the food. Then after serving their order, they started to eat in silence. Shinnosuke couldn't help but to notice that Akane is not enjoying the date. He was about to talk to Akane when his eyes caught a guy entering the restaurant, He readied himself when he saw him... Ranma... but instead Ranma did not approached them, he went to another table.

"Is there something wrong?" Akane asked,

Shinnosuke's gaze look back at Akane, "No.. I am fine. Finish your food.. it's really delicious" he said, taking some rice on his chopsticks as he looks at Ranma ordering something.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked,

Shinnosuke just nodded, then his gaze went back on Ranma who just finished ordering something. He saw him sighed and then looked at their table, but not on him... but on Akane. He should be angry for coming to that place, but when he saw Ranma's lonely face, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Then he looked at Akane, both were lonely. He sighed, "Akane?"

Akane looked at him, "What is it?" she asked,

"Are you really..really okay?" he asked,

"Yes. I am fine...why?"

Shinnosuke sighed, "Please Akane-chan... don't lie to me..." he said,

Akane bit her lip and put her chopsticks down, "Shinnosuke... this has been one of the memorable nights I have... and you're... simply handsome in that tuxedo but-"

"But... you can't erase Ranma in your mind right?" he asked, in a lonely voice.

"...I'm trying" Akane said,

Shinnosuke shakes his head, "Not really Akane" he said,

"No.. I am..." Akane said,

He shrugged, "I just don't understand... you are the most beautiful girl... I've ever saw... and you're... sticking and getting crazy... with this guy you don't even deserve" he said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Shinnosuke?" Akane asked, shocked.

Even Shinnosuke was shocked at his tone, "I am sorry... Akane... It's just that... He doesn't deserve you... He doesn't-"

Akane fumed, "And who do you think I deserve?... YOU?" she asked, her voice raised up a little.

"Akane... I am so sorry.. please... don't get mad at me" he said, sighing. "You deserve.. more..." he added,

Akane calmed herself, "I don't know... we used to h-hate each other" she said, shrugging, chasing a stray chip of ginger around the edge of the lacquer tray with her chopsticks. "Then.. we became friends... and I started to hate seeing him with other girls" she said,

"and then?" Shinnosuke asked softly, hopeless in his voice.

"...I fell in love with him" Akane said, not realizing what she just said. She was busy eating some sushi. "But I don't know if he feels that same way about me" she said, popping the last bite into her mouth, and chewed on it innocently.

Shinnosuke stole a glance at the waiter walking towards Ranma, he just realized that Ranma just ask for a water. "He does..." he said,

Akane cocked her head, looking at him speculatively. "What?" she asked, Shinnosuke pointed out and Akane looked to where he pointed there he saw Ranma sitting. "What is He doing here!" she asked, fuming.

"Calm down Akane, he is not here to interrupt us. If that was his intention in the first place, he should have done it earlier" he said, his fingers moved on hers. "I think.. he does care for you..." he said, with a pain in his voice. He remembered how Ranma rescued Akane with the Orochi, then likewise Akane rescued Ranma... The words, 'Shinnosuke you get her out of here NOW' and 'I got to go help Ranma, He is my fiance'. "Akane, Arigato for this date... Tomorrow I will return to Ryuganzawa... bringing this memory with me... I really enjoy this date" he said, then he let go of Akane and stood up, "But I think it will be unfair for me to be happy and you are not" he said, then he left Akane on the table.

"But I-" Akane stopped, then her gaze followed Shinnosuke and gasped when he saw Shinnosuke went towards Ranma's table. They talked a little and Ranma nodded, then he stood up and Akane blushed, she looked down and trying to control her emotions. Then she heard footsteps... she bit her lip and when she heard her name, she looked up and saw Shinnosuke smiling and Ranma not looking at her.

"Akane, you and Ranma needed to talk" he said, Ranma looked at him and Shinnosuke nodded. "Don't worry, the food is already paid" he said, "Enjoy the dinner... Ranma and Akane" he said, then he turned away quickly because he could feel tears coming out of his eyes... then he continued to walk away from them slowly, not bothering to wipe his tears. "Akane... I will always love you" he said, whispering.

Akane and Ranma looked at Shinnosuke walking away from them, and when he disappeared through the door. They looked at each other. Akane was the first one to recover, she started to eat again.

While Ranma can't stop looking at Akane, His mind twirling... He's inside the restaurant... a fancy one... having an expensive dinner with the one... he ever dreamed of.. the girl in front of him. But how come he can't move?

Akane continued to eat, her eyes wondering around the place. Then her eyes accidentally fixed on Ranma's eyes. Hazel and Aqua Eyes... starring at each other, Akane fumed and broke the silence. "What are you looking at Pervert?" she asked, putting a big sushi in her mouth, trying to act as a tomboy.

Ranma grimaced. He controlled his mouth from saying something BAD towards Akane. He sighed, okay.. a_ct... as if we were back to square one... like how I met her before.. how she smiled at me... I can't make her get mad more to me... I just can't!_ He screamed in his mind. _It's your chance Saotome... don't BLOW IT! _he added, "Nothing... you.. just look.. b-beautiful" Ranma said, whispering.

He heard the chopstick fell on Akane's hand. "What did you say?" Akane asked, trembling.

"Oh.. um nothing..." he answered, even though it meant so much more. "Nothing at all" he said,

Akane took her chopsticks again, "You're getting weird Ranma" she said, "You know this sushi is definitely delicious" she said, in-between bites, then she stopped again. "Ranma say something!" she yelled,

Ranma was about to reply when he saw a rice on Akane's right cheek, he smiled, grabbed the handkerchief and wiped her cheek. "You have a rice there" he said, Akane felt Ranma's trembling hand, her eyes soften. She remained quiet as Ranma wiped her cheek, "There you go all clean" he said,

A long awkward silence followed that...

"Ranma, you're scaring me..." Akane said, breaking the silence once again. "You're out of your Character..." she added, wiping her mouth. "What's wrong?" she asked too,

Ranma continually to look at her, with a questioning look on his face now, "Akane.. what do you think about.. Maturity?" he asked, "A-Are you afraid... of getting old?" he asked, adding his previous question.

"Well... For me, once you start to change... your attitudes...habits... you can control yourself... and you become more understanding... then.. that's maturity for me" she said, "I am... afraid... yet I am not..." she said, then she wondered if she could retort back his question. She decided she can. "What about you?... are you afraid of getting old?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Nah I am not" Ranma mentally slapped himself. He'd have to stop his big mouth from saying stuff he doesn't mean. "I mean... don't get me wrong.. I am not afraid but sometimes I am...just like you" he said, he felt embarrassed and lowered his head.

"Why is that?" Akane asked, she couldn't stop herself from her moves. She gently lift up Ranma's face for him to face her, to talk to her. "Why are you afraid.. why aren't you afraid?" she asked,

Ranma opened his mouth to answer but this time he used his head and his heart, "I... am afraid to leave everything... I am afraid of... having bigger responsibility, to move on, to change, I will definitely miss being young.. but.. sometimes.. it gets tiring... like our fights" he said, Akane bit her lip, controlling her tears. Ranma is getting tired about their fights Just like her... "I mean... It was fun...but... some of our fights really does hurt.. just like our fight last two nights ago" he said, gulping really hard. "and.. I really.. really.. hate seeing you crying" he said,

Akane knew Ranma meant everything he said. She knows Ranma too well. "I'm tired of our fights too.. Ranma" Akane said, "and I am tired of seeing you with other girls" she blurted out.

"Me Too" Ranma said, "I hate it when you are with another guy"

"Ranma?"

"Truce?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled, "Truce"

Ranma smiled, "I guess I can eat now?" he asked, smiling.

"Go ahead" Akane said, giggling.

Once out of the Restaurant building, they set no particular course, just strolled along, hand in hand and in silence. Both of them had always been a chatty person and found the silence uncomfortable and somewhat eerie. In search for a topic of discussion, Akane mind eventually grasped purchase. "So... how did you like the date?" she asked,

Ranma paused before answering, choosing his words carefully. "It was okay..." he said,

"Just 'Okay'?'" Akane asked, Ranma nodded. "why is that?"

Ranma shrugged, "Because I didn't pay for it? Shinnosuke's free dinner? I mean.. true it's not like I would do that but... still-"

Akane giggled, "Well I understand" she said,

Ranma smiled "Well we can have another da-" he stopped when he saw a flower shop, not far away from them. "Let's go Akane" he said, pulling Akane towards the Flower shop. Akane blinked but she let Ranma dragged her. Then her eyes widened when she saw where they are going. A few minutes, Akane received a roses from Ranma. "I guess Shinnosuke forgot to give you roses" he said,

"Ranma-"

"I am glad He did... at least the date became better than Okay" he said,

Akane hugged the Roses, "Thank you Ranma" she said,

Ranma hesitant at first but he stole a kiss from Akane, Akane jumped when she felt Ranma kissed her cheek.

"Shall we go home Akane?" Ranma asked,

Akane just nodded, still holding the roses...

Authors notes: um... please read my other fanfics :D hehehe...  
**Thank you to the following: **goku (OCC means Maturity), Priestess Kohana, AA-Tenks, AnimeObsessionFantasy,thereviewergirl, marluxia11, CleverWitch, Kaebi, f-zelda, and kenshinlover2002

Next Chapter: _The Finale_

**Don't forget to read my newly one-shot fanfic called: Ranma's Birthday Wish! and don't forget to visit my Ranma and Akane page! The url is located in my profile page :D**


	5. Time

Notes: The writer is not an expert in English and wrote this last 8 years ago...  
and this scene takes place a month after the Ryuganzawa Mission...

Thank you for all your reviews! **This is the last part** :D Thank you for all the readers!

Another Fanfic brought to you by.. Chette-chan!

**RANMA ½ FANFIC  
By: Franchette Carmela "akane-chan" Dizon**

TIME WILL TELL  
Based on Ranma characters  
created by Rumiko Takahashi

_Italics - thinking or Flashbacks  
OCC? I think it's just the maturity :P_

**Part 5: Time**

As The two of them walking towards the Tendou's Household, Ranma didn't bother to walk on the fence. Sometimes glancing secretly at the girl beside him. He can't believe that his day got better. _Just because of Nabiki... and because of Shinnosuke_ he replied to himself. He had been so grateful to the two of them, and yes this is one of the days he could not forget. Then he remembered their conversations earlier. Is he prepared to move on? does he really want to become 'Matured' already? Is he ready for that world? Is he ready to choose? He smirked at himself of course he is ready... to choose... but he is not ready to get serious over his life. He is still a teenager duh.

"Ranma?"

Ranma's thoughts interrupted and looked at Akane, blushing as she's hugging the roses. _So cute... _He shakes his head, "Yes?" he asked, trying to calm down so that his cheeks won't get red more. "What is it Akane?" he asked again, putting his arms at the back of his head. _cool it Ranma..._

"I was wondering... why did you asked the question about maturity earlier?" she asked, blushing a lot now. "I mean... are you planning to move on with our lives? like.. making serious decisions from now on?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, is he and Akane soul mates? why is she thinking the same thing that he's been thinking as they were walking on the street? "Um.. well... it... it was just a question" he said, _Play it safe saotome.. play it safe... _He started walking. A few more minutes he heard Akane following him. "So why did you ask right now?" he asked, but not looking at her. _If you're not careful... she'll learn your secret... _

"Because... I am ready to move on..." Akane said, lowering her voice but Ranma heard her. He stopped and turn to face Akane. Akane stopped walking too. "I am tired of... this life. I am tired of being the old me... Akane Tendou... the guy hater.. the tomboy...the violent... the uncute girl... is engaged to the pervert, jerk, sex-changing maniac Ranma Saotome... who is chased by many of his fiancées due to his father" she said,

Ranma frowned, "I am not a pervert. I maybe a jerk but I am no pervert" he said, crossing his arms.

"Okay fine. Akane Tendou... the guy hater... the tomboy.. the violent... the uncute girl... is engaged to the jerk, Casanova, sex-changing maniac Ranma Saotome" Akane said, trying to calm herself. Why does Ranma care of the words? She was just explaining things.

"And I am not a Casanova" Ranma said, rolling his eyes

Akane gritted her teeth, "Fine... Akane Tendou... the guy hater... the tomboy... ARGH! Ranma no Baka! Can't you see I am just trying to explain things!" Akane yelled, she couldn't control herself anymore.

Ranma smirked, "If you hadn't added the Casanova and a pervert...I would still understand you, ya know?"

Akane narrowed her eyes, "have you heard what I applied to my name? I called myself a guy hater...violent... tomboy and uncute... and you got touchy with the way I presented your name?" she asked, hugging the roses more. Some of the petals are falling now on the road.

But Ranma opened his big mouth again, "Akane, your name fits with those things. But my name isn't. Besides... it's true that you are a guy hater" he said, pointed at her. Akane's aura started to show. "...you're a violent tomboy... and uncute... but me? come on... Like I said I am not a pervert... nor a casanova...but I am ah-" he just realized it now that Akane is really mad. "A-Akane... that's not what I meant-"

"And what do you mean by your words RAN-MA" she yelled, then she growled. "Thanks but no thanks to these!" she threw the roses to Ranma's face and started walking away from him.

"Akane! Wait a up" Ranma picked the roses and run to catch Akane.

Akane can't believe what was happening! Minutes before they were so sweet with each other. She finally admitted to Shinnosuke and to herself that she loves Ranma. Then, they had the most wonderful date... their first formal date actually. Ranma being sweet, he even bought her roses... and now... she could hear Ranma calling her. But she couldn't let Ranma see her cry. Yes. She's crying. It's bad enough she could hear to some people that she's violent, she's uncute... but when it comes to Ranma, she can't just get used to it. Why? _Because you love him that's why... and the words... that comes from him are more important than the words that comes from anyone... _

"Akane!"

_Your not worth of my tears Ranma... _

So why is she crying?

In the middle of the street...

Akane growled and faced Ranma. "What do you want!" she yelled.

That caught the people's attention. It's like a scene in the movie. The cars stopped when they saw a man and a woman who stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean what I said back there, I was just teasing you" Ranma said sighing.

Akane shook her head and planned to leave Ranma but Ranma caught her arm. "Let me Go Ranma" she said,

"Come on Akane! we just said truce earlier right?" he asked, pleading on her.

"Let me go Ranma" she said, "I've had enough of that big mouth of yours. Just let me go so I can go home now" she said, calming down.

"So you forgive me?" Ranma asked, then he gave the flowers back to Akane, "here...these are the flowers you **threw in my face**" he said, "I am giving them back-"

"See! There you go again Ranma! I don't want the flowers! Just leave me alone!" she said, Ranma went in front of her. "Out of my way Ranma" she growled.

Ranma growled, "What's the matter with you! you uncute tomboy! I've said I am sorry! I am sorry! Why can't your **stupid heart** learn to forgive me?" he yelled,

Akane shivered at Ranma's words. "S-Stupid heart?" she asked, then she realized he was right. "No.. you're right.. my stupid heart... so stupid that it could fall in love with a jerk man like you" she said, hitting Ranma's chest. "So let me be!" she said, shivering.

"Akane! argh.. so what if I insult you? at least I don't hurt you physically!" Ranma yelled, "I am getting tired of this and people are watching" he whispered.

But Akane had enough. "Yes Ranma, why don't you just hurt me physically then?" she asked, Ranma gasped. "You compare them Ranma! Which is more painful? The physical pain or the emotional pain? The mallet? or the Insult?"

Ranma was about to retort back but he realized, insults are painful than mallets

"Bruises in your body can heal after a day or so, but Bruises in your heart can only be healed after many days... or months... or years. Because they are deeper and it does struck not only your heart, but your mind too!" Akane said, now crying. "Before you came here... I get a lot of practice from my dad and from other people... I became strong and good in martial arts. I too am proud of myself because I was reputed as the cutest girl in Fuurinkan High. I think highly of myself! But when... when you came here.. everything vanished!"

"Akane-"

"The known cutest girl in Fuurinkan High Akane Tendou has become the 'Uncute girl fiancee of Ranma Saotome'. The strong martial artist Akane Tendou has become a damsel in distress because Mighty-oh-high- and great Ranma-sama is always to the rescue!" Akane said, wiping her tears. "But I have no regrets... because I want to be vulnerable... I want to have... someone... who could protect me... someone who could love me... someone that can make me feel like a woman" she said, putting her right hand on her chest. "...I thought, that was you... I thought you were that man who can make me feel like a woman... who will love me... who could protect me..."

"But I am, I am Akane-" Ranma said, why does he feel this is the ending? Can he stop her? Does he want to end this way? _I thought you love her damnit! _Then the words Doctor Toufou... appeared in his head, _You know Ranma, at this rate... if you don't change your attitude.. you'll surely lose Akane._

"Sometimes I wonder, do you really want to protect me... or you really want to take the challenge? because whatever there's the martial arts in it's name... you just can't afford to lose." she said, "I just can't help it Ranma, every time you protect me... I can't feel... you're doing that for me. Then when you were being nice to me and telling me sweet stuff... I can't help but to think that.. you're just playing with me... like what happen with Shampoo when she wore the brooch, and when I started to feel I am a woman... you insult me and call me tomboy..."

Ranma just sighed, _No words oh great Ranma Saotome? are you just going to stand there and do nothing? hug her! kiss her! say you love her! damnit! _But Ranma didn't do anything.

"Those.. words... uncute... violent... unsexy... tomboy... I am becoming like those words... because I can hear them from you... My ears stuck these words in my heart and mind... the more you call me.. these things.. the more I become like them..." she said, her voice quivering.

_Say something Ranma! Say something! _Ranma took a deep breathe, "Akane... I am sorry if you're... feeling this way... but...you have to understand me... I grew up.. with a stupid old man... you know my father.. you know-"

Akane shakes her head, "Those were lame excuses Ranma, if I am truly special for you? You'll change for me. But since I am not special for you, that's why you can't change" she said,

"Akane..I..." Ranma stopped _love you... love you.. damnit! I love you! argh Ranma! _"I... can change for..." _you! you! argh! SAY THEM RANMA! _Ranma held Akane's hands. "I can-"

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU HOLD MY GIRLFRIEND'S HANDS LIKE THAT!"

Ranma, Akane and the people look at the angry Ryouga approaching them.

"Girlfriend!" Ranma and Akane yelled, Ranma let go of Akane.

"I am not your girlfriend" Akane said,  
"She is not your girlfriend" Ranma said, at the same time

Ryouga stopped, "B-But.. Akane-chan.. you said..."

Akane smiled at Ryouga, "I've heard your confessions... but you never receive my reply" she said, looking down.

Ryouga sighed, "Oh okay..." he said,

"Ryouga-"

"Don't speak.. Akane-chan.. I don't want to hear the words... I know what you will say..." he said, bowing down. "I'll.. see you.. again.. Akane-chan..." he said, turning his back on them and then run away from them.

"Ryouga..."

Silence...

"WELL! what are you waiting for! What will the man say?" one man inside the car yelled,

Ranma and Akane blinked and blushed,

"Yeah! go on with the drama! so that we can go home now!" said the other person standing.

"Like I said Akane, I can change and that's for y-" he was stopped when he felt wheels of bike on his head. "ARGH! Shampoo!" Ranma yelled, turning at Shampoo.

Shampoo glared at Akane, "What you two doing here?" she asked, "Is night time and violent girl wearing dress? Ranma and violent girl on a date?" Shampoo asked,

"Actually-"

"Yeah, I would want to know what's happening here Sugar" Ukyou said, holding her spatula.

"Ucchan..." Ranma gasped, then they saw black petals falling from the sky... or from her ribbon.

"Ohohohohoho! Ranma-sama must date me" Kodachi appeared too.

"Goodbye Ranma" Akane said,

"Akane wait!" Ranma was about to run towards Akane but was caught by Kodachi's ribbon. He shivered when the gymnast girl hugged him.

"Ranma darling, how I love thee... you have quite a fine chest" she said, caressing Ranma's chest.

Ranma was about to pull away from Kodachi when he felt another arms encircled his waist.

"Ranma-Airen is mine! You let go of him Crazy girl!" Shampoo yelled,

Then Ukyou tried to pull Kodachi and Shampoo away from Ranma, but when she couldn't. She hugged Ranma's neck. "Ranchan is mine! you two girls back off" she said,

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Ranma yelled, "HELP! ANYONE!" he coughed when he felt the three girls hugging him tightly. "H-Help please..." he said,

"Let go of Ranchan! He can't breathe now!" Ukyou said, letting go of Ranma.

Shampoo let go of Ranma too, "We fight and who wins gets Airen?" she asked, doing her fighting stance.

Kodachi let go of Ranma and twirled her ribbon, "Kodachi is game" she said,

Then they started to fight.

"This is really really getting way too old" Ranma whispered, then he sneaked out to leave the girls but the girls noticed this and they started to chase Ranma all around Nerima.

Tendous...

Akane after changing on her pajamas, started to get worried for Ranma. She maybe violent but if those three together are violent than her, when they are together. She looked at the clock, "I shouldn't have left him with them..." she whispered.

"Akane, I am going to go to bed now... you wait for Ranma ok?" Kasumi asked,

Akane nodded, after a few more minutes she heard the door opening. She run towards the door and saw a bruised Ranma. "Ranma? are you okay?" she asked,

Ranma just glared at her, "I am fine Akane. Can't you see? I am really fine. Thanks for leaving me with them" he said, walking straightly at his room. Not bothering to wait for Akane.

Akane bit her lip, trying to calm herself. She hurriedly went to the bathroom to get the medicine kit then she went at Ranma's room.

Ranma's Room...

Surprisingly the door was open, and she saw Ranma sat on his futon carefully. _They have done it this time... _she said, "Ranma... let me treat your wounds" she said, as she sat down beside Ranma.

Ranma still angry at everything happen just let Akane treated his wounds. Sometimes he would yelp and yelled at her to be careful but other than, he didn't talk to her.

After Akane put some bandages at Ranma's wounds. She set aside the medicine kit and then she noticed the bouquet of flowers on the top of the drawer. "You saved them?" she asked,

"Why shouldn't I? I paid for them. If some person doesn't value the things I have given, then I can't just let my money waste on it" Ranma said, but there's a sarcasm in his voice.

"Ranma.. I am sorry" Akane said, "Can I have them back?" she asked,

Ranma now turned at her, "I thought you don't like them? So why are you getting them?" he asked, "Did I hit a nerve Akane?" he added,

Akane growled, "What is the matter with you! I can't believe this Ranma! Fine! be that way!" she said, standing up.

Ranma smirked, "Look who's talking." he stood up. He grabbed Akane by force, which made Akane gasped with fear. "You talk.. and talk.. like you're smart. You talk and talk earlier... and ignored my apologies. You talk and talk about the way I treated you... what about me Akane? do you treat me good?" he leaned at Akane, He controlled his urge of kissing her. She must know that he is really mad at her now. "Put your place in my place and tell yourself, does Ranma deserve all of these? You say I insult you, and you hurt me. But do you ever give me a chance to explain things? You say I insult you and you hurt me, Come on Akane. Everyone knows you're doing both... hitting me with that damn mallet and insult me, calling me pervert..." he said, growling.

"Ranma..."

"Before you judge someone... look at yourself first Akane... so that you won't be embarrassed" he said, then he push Akane away from him.

Akane trembling in fear and crying now. "I can't believe you did this... I can handle your words.. but you.. pushing me away?" she asked, Ranma didn't say anything. "What will happen to us now Ranma? Does this signifies you're pushing me away from everything?" she asked, Ranma didn't talk. Akane could feel Ranma's anger. "Fine then... thanks for your gestures" Akane said, gritting her teeth. Then she grabbed the medicine kit and left the room.

Ranma growled, _Why would I love someone like her? _Then he saw the roses and the image of Akane smiling as she was hugging the roses came into his mind. He sighed, _Because... she makes my life... complete..._

_  
_Akane's Bedroom...

Akane sat on her bed, she can still feel Ranma's strong hands on her arms. Then when he pushed her away. She wiped her tears but more tears came out from her eyes. _Did I... made a wrong choice? should I give shinnosuke a chance? After all.. Ranma doesn't care about me... _Akane wiped her tears again, "Argh! I am not gonna cry anymore! I am not gonna cry anymore! Please stop these tears!" she said, she lay on her bed and continued to cry. Then she saw her doors opening, she pretended to sleep.

Ranma entered her room, holding the roses. Then he carefully put the roses on Akane's table, after that He kneeled down beside the bed of Akane and brush some stray hair. "Akane... I am sorry about earlier... I was so angry at you, but I realized.. I was not really angry at you.. I was angry at myself. If I scared you earlier, it was not my intention... If only... you know.. how much... I... how I..." Ranma sighed, "... I can't live my life without you... you complete me... I...you.. you will hear the words... when I am ready... right now.. only **time will tell**... when is the right time to say... how much I love you" he said, "Just.. don't leave me.. and wait for that time" he said, then before he stood up he kissed Akane's forehead and left the room.

Akane opened her eyes, a smile in her lips. "...I love you too Ranma... thank you" she said,

Ranma's Room...

He sat on his futon and looked at lovely moon. "This isn't the **time**... but someday... someday.. I'll tell her... I promise you that.. Kami-sama (God)" he said, smiling. Then he lay on his futon and closed his eyes, minutes later... he started dreaming of him and Akane kissing under the full moon.

**THE END :P**

_ahhh don't get mad at me . I wrote this in the past and yes... the ending was a cliffhanger.. blame my childhood way of writing stories lol_

Authors notes: um... please read my other fanfics :D hehehe...  
**Thank you to the following: **Hectic-Soul, marluxia11, kenshinlover2002, P-Chan Lova026, AnimeObsessionFantasy and f-zelda

**I am also make Ranma and Akane Music Videos right now, so if anyone would love to see them please email me so that I can upload it for you :D**


End file.
